ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Rivers
Ryan Rivers, also known as Kurss, is a major antagonist of the series Mig X. He is later brought back to life by Gamma in The Terminus of Gamma as both Ryan Rivers and Kurss. Appearance As Ryan Rivers Ryan wears a large, black coat and wears a dark grey turtleneck underneath. He has dark, black hair and wears black pants. He also has blue eyes. As Kurss Kurss's general appearance is similar to Ryan, though with a few drastic alterations. His clothing style has changed - he now wears a trench coat that is silver and red in color. His right eye is cut and damaged, and his hair has whitened to a degree. He wears black, leather gloves and black, leather pants with black, heavy shoes. Personality As Ryan Rivers, he was a devoted, loving husband and father to his family. He loved biology and devoted much of his work to solving Mig's mysterious condition, the Gamma Energy, and trying to free him from its clutches. Kurss's personality is a rather drastic flip on Ryan's. Kurss is a psychotic, callous individual who cares very little about the lives of anyone he meets, though holds a subconscious, special place for his son. Kurss is also extremely quick to betray and manipulate even those he aligns with, as seen with his eventual betrayal towards the team he assembled to take Mig's Gamma Energy. Powers & Abilities *Soul Manipulation **As a result of Terox manipulating his DNA and introducing Gamma Energy into his system, Kurss gained the ability to manipulate the very souls of individuals. *Cerebrokinesis (Mind Manipulation **Kurss can manipulate the mind, inducing hallucinations and causing people to go insane. *Elemental Manipulation **Kurss has the ability to manipulate the primary elements: earth, wind, fire, and water. *Teleportation *Object Formation *Enhanced Condition History Mig's father, Ryan Rivers, worked as a biological scientist with his coworker, Charles, who was Terox in disguise. He supported his family and loved his son, Mig, very deeply. When Mig was "attacked" by Terox because of his urges to access Mig's Gamma Energy, he quickly fled with Mig and knew that his life was fundamentally over with. His house was broken into by Terox and his wife, Virginia Rivers, was murdered in cold blood. He was then attacked by his former friend, leaving Terox to get Mig out safely until he would use him in the near future. Terox sought out the opportunity, transforming Ryan Rivers into Kurss, a psychotic and deranged personality that took over as the dominant personality. Armed with a wealth of various abilities, Kurss quickly fled, and his whereabouts were largely unknown prior to the series. Appearances Mig X *''How It All Started'' (first appearance) *''What I Am'' *''The End of Something New, Part 1'' *''The End of Something New, Part 2'' (death) *''The Terminus of Gamma'' (resurrection, final death) Trivia *He associated with Terox before he knew he was an alien. *When he was presumed deceased, it was actually Terox who "created" Kurss and gave him his powers. *His insanity and anger drives him, and he cannot think straight. **This is why he calls himself "living insanity." *Kurss/Ryan's Trump card is Two of Hearts, which represents fear of losing everyone close to them and desire peace at all costs. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mig X Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Males Category:Migster7 Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:7th Planet Studios